Kylux
by geekcolletionneur
Summary: Romance entre Kylo Ren et le Général Hux, reprend à la fin de Star Wars VII
1. Prologue

**_Ceci est ma première Fan Fiction sur Star Wars et la première que je post :) je vous laisse lire et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis  
PS: oui Hux est mon personnage préféré dans Star Wars_**

 _ **Prologue : Seul dans la neige**_

Hux marchait dans la neige, chaque pas se faisait ressentir par une atroce douleur dans ses jambes, son manteau rendait le chemin plus ardu, ses muscles se gelaient et il risquait de tomber d'un instant à l'autre avec ces tremblement de terre. Une lueur l'éblouie, il se protégea le visage et vu un vaisseau décollé, les rebelles surement, cette maudite république ! Il avança et tomba dans la neige à cause du vent, la terre commença à se fendre en plusieurs bout, sa planète, Star Killer, allait mourir à cause d'une bande de rebelles... A quoi bon résister, se relever, aller chercher Kylo Ren comme lui avait demandé le grand leader Snoke... La terre se fendit à quelque centimètre de son corps, il décida de résister, de se battre pour sa vie et de ne pas se laisser mourir. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui, la désolation, le vent, la neige. Il repartit, bravant le froid et la poudreuse lui montant jusqu'aux genoux, au loin il aperçut un corps, il s'approcha, un vaisseau de l'empire se posa derrière lui, Captain Phasma arriva avec deux de ses soldats, elle se stoppa suite à l'ordre du général qui fit barrage avec sa main :

-Je vais le chercher, restez la

Ils acquiescèrent, Hux avança et se retrouva devant le corps inerte de Kylo Ren, tête découverte, une blessure lui défigurant le visage, un sabre devait lui avoir effleuré la face, il se pencha, il respirait encore, son éternel rival, depuis des années, il se souvenait, quand il avait été nommé général et que Kylo Ren était arriver... Jamais il n'avait eu son heure de gloire avec son nouveau poste, on oubliait que c'était lui qui avait le contrôle sur Stark Killer, que c'était lui le chef du premier ordre il regarda autour de lui, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Sa haine grandissait chaque jour, son incertitude également, la peur, la haine, la colère... Le côté obscur de la force, grandissant en lui, une envie trop grande de pouvoir, il attrapa le sabre de Ren et le regarda de plus près, il allait l'utiliser quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna brusquement, Captain Phasma le regardait de sa grande taille, très grande et très imposante pour une femme, voilà pourquoi elle avait réussit dans l'armée :

-Notre mission est de le ramener Général, il faut faire vide, donnez le moi

-Je suis ton supérieur ! Tu exécute mes ordres ! Je vais le ramener mais je garde ça !

Elle fit oui de la tête, il attrapa Kylo Ren dans ses bras, il était lourd avec son armure, il le chargea dans le vaisseau où il le posa par terre. Un soldat se mit au commande avec comme pilote captain phasma puis ils partirent de la planète avant déclencher la vitesse lumière et de la voir s'exploser, Hux aperçut au loin les vaisseaux de la République s'échapper, il serra les poings, ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre ces misérable vermine qu'il aurait aimé écraser du pied ! Il grogna dans son coin énerver avant de tenter de se recoiffer, ses mèches rousse tombaient sur sa figure, il remit sa raie et fixa le vide :

Ils ont gagner une bataille mais pas la guerre, nous vous en faites pas

-Star Killer était ma base !

S'écria le rouquin quand Captain Phasma s'assit en face de lui, l'autre soldat aidant au pilotage, elle retira son casque, c'était une grande femme blonde aux cheveux courts, elle le regarda dans les yeux, Hux fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard :

Elle n'aurait pas du être détruite, elle était tellement puissante, quand je tirais avec, il y avait tellement de puissance à ma porter, le pouvoir, mais la république à détruit tout ce qui comptait pour moi !

-Star Killer était tout ce qui comptait pour vous ?

Il sourit, bien sure qu'elle l'était, il n'avait ni famille, ni ami, ni femme, il n'avait que ça, que Star Killer et son titre c'est tout. S'attacher aux choses était insignifiant pour lui...

-Bien sure, c'est tout ce qui importe

Il fixa à nouveau le vide, elle souffla et le regarda avant de baisser les yeux, rien ne servait de continuer, jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre, aussi costaux, grande et forte qu'elle puissent être, elle restait une femme, un femme avec des sentiments de femme... Il n'avait aucune attirance pour elle, pour personne d'ailleurs, il aurait voulu avoir des relations mais jamais cette occasion ne s'était présentait, aucune fille ne lui plaisait mais un jour il devrait bien assurer une descendance...


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Ne m'approche pas !**_

Hux déposa son lourd manteau noir sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, il soupira et s'assit, ses blessures le faisait souffrir et sa défaite cuisante le hantait. Au fond il s'y était préparé mais il n'était qu'un jeune général, la défaite avait toujours un goût amer pour lui, il avait perdu sa base, StarKiller qui avait explosé à cause de ces maudits rebelles... Il avait du ramener Kylo Ren qui avait été blessé durant un combat pour qu'il se soigne, il l'avait porté lui même, cet ingrat d'enfant gâté! Il tapa du poing, ils avaient aussi du récupérer leur chef Stormtroopers, Captain Phasma dans le vide ordure, quel bande d'incapable! Il fronça les sourcils, sa rage avait fait repartir le saignement, il attrapa une serviette et essuya le liquide rouge qui sortait de son torse. Il se mit torse nu, retirant son chemisier et regardant ses multiple blessure, il s'était prit quelques obstacles et avait faillit mourir deux fois. Un filet de sang coulait, il souffla, un droïde entra, un espèce d'engin roulant derrière lequel deux femme était, l'une brune et l'autre blonde, le droïde se stoppa :

-De la part de Kylo Ren mon général

Il partit laissant les deux femmes avec lui, il garda un figure neutre, que devait il faire avec ça? La première, brune se mit derrière lui l'attrapant par les épaules et l'autre commença à lui carresser le torse:

-Que voulez vous que l'on fasse?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle attrapa sa queue et il se crispa, il la regarda dans les yeux et elle l'embrassa, il ne savait plus quoi dire, il se contenta de rester immobile, elle commença à lui défaire sa ceinture et lui retira sa veste, la seconde lui embrassait le cou doucement, il se leva brutalement et se cola au mur en les fixant:

-Vous êtes dans mes quartiers personnels!

-Il est mignon quand il est stresser, j'aime les rouquin

Sourit la blonde en se roulant sur le lit, la seconde s'assit, Hux fronça les sourcils, son autorité était t-elle en train de lui faire défaut? Il n'avait pas envie de ça, il n'en avait pas le cœur et l'envie:

-Je crois qu'il est vierge, il ne sait pas comment faire

Elle renversa l'autre et commença à la toucher, le roux serra les poings, il déglutit et détourna le regard, il était torse nu devant deux femmes et ça le rendait vraiment nerveux, il tremblait presque. D'un coup il enfila sa veste, attrapa son manteau et le mit sur ces épaules pour partir. Il longea les couloir d'un pas voulu confient mais qui était plutôt hésitant et il arriva dans la salle de soin. Il se rendit dans la chambre de Kylo Ren qui dormait dans son lit, ses blessures se voyait encore et n'avait pas finit de cicatrisés, il portait son casque pourtant, Hux claqua des doigts devant lui et il se réveilla:

-Que signifie tout cela?

S'emporta Hux énerver, Ren ria amusé par l'embêtement du général:

-Un cadeau, pour m'avoir sauver, je ne vous est pas demandez, peut être préféreriez vous des hommes?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, mêlez vous de vos affaires sexuel

-Je n'en ai jamais eu justement

Hux leva un sourcil, c'est vrai qu'il avait un enfant devant lui, du même age que le général pourtant il était plutôt mignon, non... Il ne devait pas y pensé maintenant, il sentit quelque chose lui serrer le cou, la force, Ren l'utilisait contre lui, avait il entendu ses pensés profonde ? Hux espérait que non, il savait que Ren pouvait le réduire en bouillit si il osait lui dire qu'il lui plaisait ne serais ce qu'un peu:

-Pourquoi me dire ça?

Rétorqua Hux difficilement, Ren l'amena vers lui, Hux essaya de sortir de son contrôle mais même blessé Ren restait vraiment puissant:

-Vous avez peur, je le sens, quelque chose vous tourmente... Je voulais vous attirer ici si vous voulez tout savoir général

-C'est chose fait que voulez vous?

Ren retira son casque, ses cheveux noirs volèrent puis retombèrent et le rouquin vu l'énorme cicatrice du brun au visage, Kylo jeta son casque à terre et détourna son regard marron, Hux entendit du bruit derrière lui, il se retourna et vue Phasma arriver casque découvert, que faisait elle la à cette heure ci ? S'interrogea Hux avant de ce dire que lui aussi était présent mais il doutait que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons. Il se demanda même si il y avait quelque chose entre les deux, elle les regarda interrogateur:

Phasma, que faite vous la?

-Vous êtes occuper, je reviendrais

-Nous ne sommes pas occuper!

-Que faite vous en pleine nuit devant le lit de Kylo Ren les habits débrailler alors Général ?

Hux fronça les sourcils, quelle impertinence de la part d'un Stormtroopers ! Ren lui parut gêner, les deux hommes se regardèrent, le roux recula en tentant de garder son allure impartial et forte de général :

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, ce n'est de plus pas ce que vous penser Phasma

Le général partit en bousculant le capitaine des Stormtroopers, il partit dans les couloirs et descendit énerver, voilà maintenant que Phasma croyait qu'il entretenait une relation avec le chevalier ! Baliverne ! Il préférait qu'on le tu lentement que se retrouver nu devant ce gamin intenable ! Son manteau faisait des mouvements frénétiques derrière lui. Il arriva à la salle d'entrainement, la ou les Stormtroopers et les soldat du premier ordre s'entrainaient. Il attrapa un pistolazer qu'il fit valser entre ses doigts et tira sur la cible en face qu'il attends au point central, il était le meilleur pilote et le meilleur tireur du premier ordre. Pourtant il ne s'exerçait pas sur le terrain, ce n'était pas son genre, il préférait rester à la base pour donner des ordres en temps que général. Il sentit soudainement une présence dans la salle, quelque chose était là, quelqu'un plutôt... Quelque chose de puissant vu l'aura qu'elle émanait dans la pièce pour qu'il puisse aussi le sentir alors qu'il ne contrôle pas la force, il se retourna en tendant son arme :

-Voyons général, vous allez vraiment tirer sur moi ?

Il reconnu la voix du suprême leader Snoke, il était la mais ou ? il observa autour de lui mais rien Il rangea son arme et souffla pour se mettre en position droite pour pouvoir parler convenablement avec son supérieur :

-Oui supreme leader ?

Il sortit de l'ombre, il était un peu plus grand que lui, son allure pale et macabre donnait froid dans le dos, Hux resta pourtant droit et les épaules relevées, tenant le regard de Snoke aussi fort qu'il le pu:

-Cela fait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas touché à cela général, pourquoi maintenant ?

-A cause de Kylo Ren suprême leader...

Snoke posa une main sur l'épaule du général qui ressentit soudainement un grande force en lui, comme si la force le traversait de part en part avant qu'il ne le relâche, tout disparut, il crut que son cœur cessa de battre aussi, c'était semblable à la mort, toute ses forces le quittèrent en même temps. Hux s'effondra à genoux, se retenant juste à une barre métallique près de lui, le souffle coupé, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps.

-Kylo Ren est votre allié général ainsi que Phasma, tout les trois vous pouvez accomplir de grande chose mais vous ne vous entendez pas

Le rouquin ce releva difficilement, ses jambes semblait ne plus pouvoir le tenir debout, il reprit pourtant :

-Ren est arrogant, je ne le supporte pas suprême leader, mais si vous me l'ordonnez je pourrais m'entendre avec lui

-C'est bien ce que je vous ordonne général

Hux s'inclina, Snoke le fixa quelque seconde, le rouquin sentit qu'il cherchait quelque chose, il avait une idée derrière la tête, un projet. Il finit par partir laissant la le général qui soupira, s'entendre avec Kylo Ren était presque impossible pour lui, il était arrogant, imbu de lui même et ce n'était qu'un gamin mentalement. Hux avait trente deux ans et Ren également, ayant tout deux le même age mais pourtant pas du tout la même personnalité. Hux était stratégique, il gardait son sang froid et il était plutôt intelligent. Ren au contraire ne parlait qu'avec son sabre et n'avait aucun self contrôle.


End file.
